El cumpleaños De  Tobi
by Arthe Arteaga
Summary: pero porque yo se quejaba Deidara  porque tueres su sempai le contestaba Pein  esta bien decia el rubio resignado yo mantendre ocupado a tobi mientras le organizan su cumpleaños PARODIA humor y risas al alcanze de un click


El cumpleaños de Tobi.

**los personajes que aqui aparecen no me pertenecen son de la mente brillante detras de Naruto de Kishimoto**

**Nota: bla,bla significa que habla ZETSU negro eso es todo**

Nadie se lo podia creer pero era cierto habia llegado hoy seria ese dia al que todos estaban temiendo que llegara nadie se lo podia creer, pero si lo marcaba el calendario con una enorme tacha roja

-Tiene que ser un error-hoy estare muy ocupado no me pueden hacer esto se quejaba Deidara

-lo vas hacer no te queda de otra- ordenaba Pein

-pero ¿porque yo?-

-porque tu eres su sempai-

-porfavor- reclamaba en tono ironico, Tobi siempre le dice sempai a todo el mundo recuerdan cuando se encontro un perro y lo trajo a la guarida

-que tiene el perro-

-pues si mas lo recuerdo tambien lo llamaba sempai-

-eso no tiene nada que ver con esto lo haras tu y es mi ultima palabra -

-esta bien Pein-contestó resignado Deidara me encargare de mantener ocupado a Tobi mientras organizan los preparativos para su fiesta

-enserio tenemos que hacerle una fiesta a ese…es…ese ..a Tobi-decia fastidiado por la noticia Sasori

-si tenemos fue un acuerdo al que llegamos todos-

-si hubiera sabido que Tobi se uniria al grupo hubiera dicho que no a la estupida propuesta-decia a lo lejos Kisame

-bien no se quejen que yo no lo propuse fue Kakuzu- se excusaba Pein

-momento yo propuse que solo me lo festejaran a mi no a nadie mas sabes lo costoso que es armar una fiesta la comida los globos el pastel el regalo es demasiado gasto- se defendia el moreno.

-claro es que al pequeño de Kakuzu nunca le festejaron su cumpleaños cuando era pequeño- se burlaba Hidan

- no es eso saben que en una fiesta te regalan regalos-

-y eso que Kakuzo-respondio Itachi que tenia rato sin decir palabra

-bha..idiota como que y ¿que?, son GRATIS-

-tu siempre pensando en dinero -le recrimino el jashinista

-por lo menos no me enfoco en estar perdiendo mi tiempo en ritos extraños para un tal jashin-

-con jashin no te metas-

-callense-grito Pein enfurecido por la inutil discusión que se estaba llevando a cabo, le haremos un cumpleaños a Tobi y se acabo

-aaaaa…..-digieron todos al unisono resignados

-¿sabes lo que es pasar un dia entero con Tobi, Pein?-le decia Sasori

-por desgracia si lo se pero aun asi yo ya lo dicte y ustedes haran lo que yo les diga-termino diciendo imponiendo de cierta manera su autoridad

-ahora escuchen con atención, Konan les dira lo que les toca hacer a cada uno ella esta a cargo de la organización del cumpleaños-

-¿porque yo?-penso la peliazul con una enorme gota en la cabeza

Para luego voltearlo a ver con unos ojos de "si claro echame la bronca a mi"

-bien- dijo parandose en medio de todos

-Deidara te encargaras de mantener ocupado a Tobi como ya se habia acordado-

-suerte-le decia Hidan al rubio mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda

-kakazu te encargaras de la decoración del lugar llevate a Hidan para que te ayude-

-Zetsu tu y yo haremos la comida-

-Sasori y kisame- se encargaran de hacer un pastel

-Pein e Itachi se encargaran de la música-

-y no olviden que cada quien tiene que escribir una carta diciendo porque le agrada Tobi y lo maravilloso que es,que luego pondran en el regalo que compraran-

-¿comprar?-preguto Kakuzu

-si-afirmo Hidan y sabes que significa eso GASTO

-Nooooo !-grito Kakuzu mientras tomaba su billetera y la apretaba fuerte

Ignorando lo sucedido la platica continuo

-entonces significa que tendremos que echar mentiras en la carta si tenemos que escribir lo maravilloso que es Tobi ya que el tipo no tiene nada de eso prosiguio Zetsu

-**esto va hacer divertido - **termino diciendo

-sempai Deidara, Deidara sempai ¿estas ahi?-se escucho al buen chico gritar

-siiiii Tobi aqui estoy te parece si vamos a pasear- dijo con mucho esfuerzo el rubio

-a pasear me encanta pasear a donde vamos a ir al Parke a la playa a…-

-a pasear-grito Deidara interrumpiendolo

-oye ¿porque estan todos reunidos aqui?- pregunto curioso Tobi

-¿por que? Estamos en una importante reunión acerca de una misión ¿verdad Pein?-prosiguio rapidamente Konan tomandolo de cierta manera como venganza hacia el lider

-si yo les estaba… diciendo que.. que.. Le estaba diciendo a Deidara que tenia una importante misión en el parke y que se tenia que ir ahora contigo-

-¿ahora?-pregunto Deidara

-si ahora !-gritaron todos

-esta bien vamonos Tobi -termino diciendo Deidara con gran pesades mientras el buen chico salía emocionadicímo bricando porque iria al Parke con Deidara

Despues de eso todos se marcharon a cumplir su objetivo para de una vez por todas terminar con el asunto del cumpleaños

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caminaba Hidan y Kakuzu por el centro comercial pasillo entre pasillo

-bien ahi estan los globos tomalos -decia Hidan

-estas loco ya miraste el precio 5.99 $ es demasiado caro-

-Bien toma esos -

-para nada es un total robo 3.00$ demasiado caro-

-pero tenemos que comprar algo recuerda estamos a cargo de la decoración-

-y lo haremos decoraremos el lugar-

-como si no quieres gastar un mugre centavo-

-sabes lo valioso que es un centavo, solo debemos usar nuestra imaginación regresemos al lugar y veras que padre quedara decorado con lo que llevamos-

-no llevamos nada- repuso Hidan

-estas ciego que no ves- señalo Kakuzu el carrito Vacio

-claaaaarooo…-decia Hidan mientras regresaban a la guarid

-Hidan cuando entenderas yo soy muy bueno para estas cosas cuando se trata de ahorrar soy el mejor-muy bueno yo diria que muy tacaño-

-bien calla y regresemos rapido a la guarida a decorar-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Por su parte Deidara todavia no llegaba al Parke y ya estaba fastidiado cuando derrepente se le ocurrió una magnifica idea

- mira Tobi un pajaro porque no lo observas un rato-

-Buena idea - dijo el cabeza de calabaza mientras lo correteaba para no perderlo de vista

El pajaro se hecho a volar y cada vez se alejaba más

-mi trabajo esta hecho-penso Deidara mientras veia al buen chico alejarse junto con el pajaro

-estara ocupado por un buen tiempo-decía con una sonrisa de sastifacción en su rostro

-ojala se pierda, o se lo coma un moustro, o ya se, que se caiga aun acantilado jajajajaja…-se divertia Deidara pensando en las miles de cosas que le podian pasar a Tobi para que ya no volviera

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Por otra parte Konan y Zetsu estaban en la cocina de la guarida cuando derrepente se escucho una exploción

-asi no se hace Zetsu!-gritaba Konan

-**eres una inutil explotaste la estufa-**

-esplotarla ¿yooooo…?, si fuiste tu estupida planta quien dejo abierto el gas-

-pero yo no prendi el cerillo-

-callate tu estoy hablando con el otro -le grito Konan

-**y que haremos de comida yo puedo conseguir un jugoso humano-**

-estas loco claro que no nadie se comera eso, mejor encargemos una pizza-

-no un pollo frito-decia Zetsu

-pollo asco eso no- se quejaba Konan

-**pues no podemos cocinar nada ya que la estufa no existe-**

-¿crees que de eso no me he dado cuenta zetsu?-

**-pues conociendote es lo mas probable-**

**-**ya callate y ponte a pensar algo bueno-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y asi se llevaba acabo la planeación de la comida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En cuanto a la ocupación del pastel parece que las cosas marchaban bastante mejor

-yo me encargare del pastel para estas cosas yo soy el major -le decia Sasori a Kisame

-claro que no es Deidara el sabe hacer esculturas él hubiera hecho un exelente pastel tal vez tuviera dos pisos o la forma de una casa jajajajaja -se burlaba Kisame

-el arte de Deidara es basura todo mundo sabe que el arte es eterno-

-pues tal vez yo no piense lo mismo- prosiguio Kisame

-ya veras hare un exelente pastel y superara a cualquier creación de Deidara-

-Si exelente le dices a la basura que vas a crear sera "exelente" -

-callate pedazo de moustro sin un gramo de cerebro no reconocerias el arte ni aunque te pegaran en la cara con él-

-nadie me insulta de esa manera-se enojo Kisame

-quieres peelear adelante -decia Sasori mientras sacaba su marioneta, por mi no hay problema -

-como si te tuviera miedo pinocho-

-como me llamaste-

-PINOCHO o acaso estas sordo-

-yo no tolero que me llames asi-

-mejor ve a buscar a tu gepeto-

-lo conseguiste-grito Sasori y comenzaron a peleear

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En cuanto a la música no iba nada bien, Itachi y Pein para nada se ponian de acuerdo uno queria un tipo de música y el otro un genero totalmente distinto asi que como era de esperarse tambien armaron su discusión

-no vas a contratar ese sonido, contrataremos este - decia Pein

-para nada sera ese, esa música es un asco- se defendia Itachi

-¿un asco? La que quieres contratar-

-por favor Pein tu no sabes nada de música-

-pues no contrataremos ninguno hasta que nos pongamos de acuerdo- reclamaba Pein

-por mi perfecto-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Despues de tantos desacuerdos al parecer ya habían conseguido ponerse al tanto con lo de las planeaciones.

Pasaron todo el día metidos en la planeación cada quien con lo que le tocaba hacer hasta que les callo la noche y todos se reunieron en el punto acordado para ver como habia quedado todo el asunto

-kakuzu ¿y los globos? -pregunto Pein pues de decoración no había nada

í estan señalo al aire son invisibles y de muchos colores no lo vez -decía

-pero te pedimos globos reales -se quejo Pein

-pues ahí estan solo usa tu imaginación a todo caso y la música ¿donde esta?-

-aqui -señalo Itachi una grabadora

-¿que no iba hacer un sonido?-pregunto Hidan defendiendo a su compañero

-si, pero no llegamos a un acuerdo Itachi y yo asi que decidimos que oiriamos lo que estuviera en la radio- termino diciendo Pein mientras enchufaban la grabadora y salia una total y pesima música aburrida sin contar con los anuncios publicitarios que en su caso eran mayoria-

-jaaaaa ! y te quejas de mi decoración-

-esta bien -decia Pein alzando las manos al cielo dejalo asi

-aqui esta el pastel anunció Kisame cuando entraba al lugar señalando un pedazo de pan que trai Sasori en las manos-

-hubiera sido mejor si Kisame no hubiera insultado mi arte- continuo Sasori

-vamos hubiera sido un asco- prosiguio Kisame

-queeee…- se quejo Sasori pense que ya habiamos dejado claro ese punto

-pues pensaste mal tu supuesta "arte" sigue pareciendome un asco-

-esto no puede ser penso Pein espero que al menos konan haiga hecho un buen trabajo -

Cuando de lo que que daba de cocina aparecen Zetzu y la chica con un pollo crudo

-Konan no quiso encargar nada-dijo Zetsu justificandose

**-y tampoco quiso un apetitoso humano-**

**-**callense aqui esta la comida- dijo Konan irritada arrojando el pollo a la mesa

-¿porque esta crudo?- pregunto el jashinista

-porque Zetsu explotó la estufa- respondio

**-ya te dije que tu fuiste la culpable tu prendiste el cerillo-**

-pero tu dejaste abierto el gas-

-que ! ¿explotaron la estufa? saben lo costosa que era y lo costosa que sera comprar una nueva, esto se les descontara de su sueldo- interrumpio la discusión de la chica y la planta Kakuzu, un poco alterado por la noticia de la exploción y la estufa

-cuando pense que las cosas no podian tornarse peor me equivoque- pensaba el lider

De pronto se escucho la puerta abrirse lentamente todos los akatsukis presentes hicieron un ezfuerzo ya que se encontraban fastidiados y cansados para gritar al mismo tiempo SORPRESA! y darse cuenta que unicamente era Deidara el que entraba

-¿y Tobi? ´-preguntaron todos

-ya vendra contesto Deidara esta correteando un pajaro se fue hace mucho no tengo idea donde esta espero y se vaya para siempre-

-se supone que lo tenias que cuidar- la regaño Pein

-veanlo de esta manera me desaci de él por cierto ¿y los preparativos? ¿y la decoración?-

-que no los ves-dijo Sasori

-¿es que nadie utiliza su imaginación?- prosiguio Kakuzu

-bien solo hay que esperar a que llegue- suguirio Kisame

-al fin dices algo bueno- se quejo Sasori

-basta ya de peleeas- grito Pein un poco frustrado por todo el asunto

Deidara entro al lugar y se sento con los demas todos esperaron como media, Kisame se aburrio y se comió el pan mejor dicho el supuesto "pastel" todos estuvieron de acuerdo en apagar la grabadora y Kakuzu hizo que métieran el pollo nuevamente al congelador pues no pensaba dejar que se hechara a perder ahi afuera, Sasori se durmio un rato, Deidara jugaba con un poco de arcilla para matar el aburrimiento, Pein no dejaba de darle pequeños golpesitos a la mesa con sus dedos causa de la desesperación , Hidan empezo y termino uno de sus tantos ritos, Zetsu se enfado y se marcho, Itachi solamente se encontraba sentado muy pensativo y Konan simplemente observaba como todos se morian de aburrimiento siguieron esperando hasta que se hizo ya muy tarde y Tobi no llegaba

En cierta manera todos se sentian felices habian pasado un dia entero sin el buen chico claro a exepción de Deidara, tomaron ese tiempo para escribirle una carta a el cabeza de calabaza a tal grado de que les dio sueño por lo tarde que era y se fueron a dormir dejando los regalos en la alcoba de Tobi y marcharse cada quien a su habitación para conseguir bajar el estres que todos o al menos la mayoria gano ese dia con todo el asunto del cumpleaños y que en todo caso no habia servido de nada ya que el cumpleañero nunca se presentó

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya muy tarde Tobi llegó y sin hacer ningun ruido se diriguío directo a su cuarto venía cansado había correteado el pajaro todo el dia cuando miró los regalos en su cama no sabía porque los habían dejadó ahí pero se emocionó mucho y se apuro a desenvolverlos el primero que abrió era de Kakuzu era una caja vacia y la carta decía:

Espero que te guste mi regalo es la caja tiene bonitos colores feliz cumple enano quiero decirte que eres el tipo mas fastidioso que he conocido en la vida que te odio desde el primer dia que te conoci y que por tu culpa me vi obligado a desperdiciar la punta de un lapiz de muy buena calidad asi que me debes dinero puedes pagarme en el trascurso de la semana.

Me debes tambien el jarron que quebraste en el pasillo y por lo tanto tienes que pagarlo, tambien la pasta de dientes que te acaste, el shampoo del otra vez, la vez que ensuciaste la alfombra y rompiste las cortinas cuando quemaste el sofar y te acabaste la leche en total me debes 34,560 $ paga pronto si no lo haces personalmente, se te disminuira directo de tu sueldo y se tomaran cosas de tu pertenencias como paga

-a Tobi le gusto la caja -dijo sacudiendola y mirandola por todas partes para luego tirarla al suelo no muy animado, Kakazu me cae bien dijo por ultimo

El proximo regalo que tomo era de Deidara al ver el nombre se emociono mas despues de todo era de su querido sempai al abrirlo la caja le exploto en las manos

la carta de Deidara cayo al suelo Tobi la tomó y comenzó a leerla

Mi regalo era una figura explosiva Jajajaja… espero y te halla explotado en la cara no hay mejor regalo que una exploción eso es seguro

Y si quedaste vivo despues de esto te digo diablos eres mas dificil de exterminar que las cucarachas espero y te vaya mal haznos un favor a todos y abandona la organización no le agradas a nadie, es molesto que tomes las cosas sin permiso, corras y grites por los pasillos, preguntes cosas tontas tan solo tu presencia molesta pero como en fin soy tu sempai no me queda mas que decirte obligatoriamente por Pein

Feliz cumpleaños

El siguiente era de color azul fuerte con un gran moño naranja al abrirlo se dio cuenta que contenia un osito de peluche con una pequeña corbatita, a lado de este como ya lo habia notado estaba la carta

De: Konan

Para:Tobi

Hola tobi primero que nada quiero decirte que tengas ahora y siempre un feliz cumpleaños se que sueles ser un tanto enfadoso a veces pero de cierta manera has conseguido darle un poco de brillo a esta aburrida guarida me has hecho reir bastantes con tus ocurrencias asi como me has enfadado, si a veces te llego a tratar mal es porque me encuentro estresada y te pido perdon por eso

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Tobi tomo el osito y lo hecho al bote de basura arrugo totalmente la carta y fue a parar junto con el oso

-no me gusta esta muy feo Tobi no entiende porque Konan lo trata tan mal si Tobi es chico bueno, definitivamente no quiero a Konan-

Tomo el proximo era el de Pein lo que contenia adentro era un retrato de él en el que parecia que apuntaba a la persona de enfrente con la famosa leyenda "obedeceme soy tu lider" y asu lado la carta

Tobi la tomo para despues continuar a leer la dedicatoria que contenia dentro:

Jamas te hare un nuevo cumpleaños es realmente una tortura te quiero decir que,,,que que… eres un blanco perfecto para ser odiado, eres realmente fastidioso todo lo relacionado contigo termina siendo un total fracaso no hay duda de eso, me hiciste pasar un pesimo dia por eso te deceo que todos tus dias sean pesimos tu lider al que debes obedecer SIEMPRE: Pein

-al parecer el lider me quiere mucho- dijo con mas felicidad mientras aplaudia un poco

Tomo el regalo del muy pequeño moño verde al abrirlo solo encontro un pedazo de corteza de arbol al parecer con muchas termitas la carta decia:

Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio

Te odio, te odio ,bien creeo que queda mas que claro, QUE TE ODIO lastima que no estas hecho de madera porque si fuera asi las termitas ya te hubieran desaparecido como no tenia donde tirarlas las coloque en la caja de regalo ahora son tu problema

Suerte con ello.

-Tobi ya sabia que es muy querido, estoy tan feliz reia mientras sentia a las termitas subirsele encima-

La proxima carta era de Zetsu al parecer él no habia dejado regalo pero si una carta

Alejate de mi o te convertiras en mi comida es una amenaza espero y la captes ALEJATE!

La carta era realmente corta pero con lo escrito Zetsu habia dado por hecho que con eso bastaba para expresar todo

-Tobi tendra que ir a jugar mas tiempo con Zetsu al parecer extraña que balla hablar con él la carta lo dice claramente- se dijo feliz y tomo la proxima

El regalo de Itachi era simple solo constaba de un libro de dibujos al parecer todos estaban ya coloreados

De Itachi

espero y te pierdas en el bosque siguiendo ese pajaro y nunca vuelvas eres una gran molestia aunque si bien no pasa lamentablemente de esa manera no me queda mas que decearte feliz cumpleaños espero y te guste el libro se lo compre a Kakuzu por falta de tiempo y Tobi deja de ser tan molesto almenos deja de correr y gritar por los pasillos mientras estamos dormidos tal vez te deje de considerar tan molesto

-Itachi sempai sabe realmente colorear-decia Tobi mientras ojeaba el libro y observava un dibujo de Deidara que él habia hecho y pegado en la pared, creo que le pedire clases para que me enseñe a no salirme de las lineas cuando coloreo- termino diciendo

Le llamo la atención el regalo de color rojo y lo abrio lo que contenia era una fotografia de todos y cada uno de los miembros de la organizacion reunidos

De: kisame

Decearia que mis tiburones te coman vivo lentamente hasta que te duela y te logre desaparecer de la faz de la tierra no te creeas pequeñin sabes aunque los demas piense lo contrario realmente me gusta tu forma de ser ya que todos aqui son una bola deamargados, aburridos sin ningun sentido de la gracia sigue asi grita, corre, destruye, quema toma todo sin permiso has lo que quieras

Pd: yo no te dije nada

Felicidades!

-vaya mañana ire con Kisame a jugar con sus tiburones tal vez les de comida -adoro a esas creaturas solo queda un regalo dijo mirando el ultimo que estaba envuelto en un papel gris con un moño negro

Lo que contenia era una replica del famoso collar de Hidan por lo que se podia deducir que el regalo era suyo

No hay mejor regalo que sacarte de la ignorancia e invitarte a seguir a jashin unete a mi religion piensalo bien Tobi es lo mejor que te puede pasar

Tobi miro como brillaba y le gusto, lo acomodo al lado de su coleccion de cosas brillantes ya tenia bastantes eso explica las costantes perdidas de llaves, de monedas, de botones, de perillas todas esas cosas ahora formaban parte de la coleccion de Tobi

Como ya era muy tarde el sueño vencio al buen chico y callo dormido en el suelo de su cuarto

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente todos los akatsukis se levantaron con ojeras en los ojos causa de desvelarse el dia anterior esperando a Tobi

todos despeinados y aun con la pijama puesta se sentaron en la mesa esperando a que Konan les sirviera el desayuno todos a exepcion del cabeza de calabaza

-no hay estufa- dijo Konan asi que no habra desayuno

-Noooo..- Se quejaron todos

Cuando del pasillo vieron que venia Tobi corriendo

-Hola,hola como estan-grito animado

-dale su abrazo de cumpleaños- le dijo Pein muy despacio a Deidara

-daselo tu eres el lider debes poner el ejemplo- contesto

-esta bien -se levanto Pein molesto

Antes de que Pein prosiguiera a abrazarlo Tobi agito las manos y comenzo a hablar

-sempais, Tobi no entiende porque le dejaron tantos regalos pero le gustaron mucho-como que no sabes- dijo Itachi enojado

-no yo no tengo ni la mas minima idea- contesto

-¿que no fue tu cumpleaños ayer?- pregunto Sasori

-no Tobi no cumple años hasta el proximo mes-

-como si estaba marcado en el calendario con una tacha roja- le afirmo Pein

-ah esas marcas las pongo todo el tiempo en el calendario- dijo Tobi sastifecho con su respuesta

**-como quieres decir que esas estupidas marcas estan por todo el calendario-**

-asi es- dijo un poco mas dudoso Tobi al ver la cara de enojo de todos los presentes

-devuelveme la caja que te regale y la imaginaciòn que utilize- le reclamo Kakuzu

-porque todos miran de esa manera a Tobi- decia el buen chico mientras retrocedia al ver como se acercaban furiosos todos al mismo tiempo asia él

-osea que desperdicie todo mi dia cuando pude haber creado una exelente escultura- grito Deidara

-entonces para nada tuve que aguantar al pinocho ese-le reclamo Kisame

-me salte varios ritos para jashin por esto- decia Hidan mientras tomaba su guadaña

-osea que tuve que aguantar a la planta bipolar sin la necesidad de haberlo hecho- termino diciendo Konan

-que por tu culpa se exploto la estufa y no hay nada que desayunar- reclamo nuevamente Kakuzu LA ESTUFA TOBI, LA ESTUFA!

-sera mejor que corras- le dijo Pein

Tobi also ambas manos al aire y comenzo a correr seguido por todos los demas con toda la intenciòn de darle una paliza

-pero tobi no hizo nada tobi es chico bueno- gritaba el cabeza de calabaza asustado mientras corria….

FIN

**HOla!**

**Espero y les haya gustado acepto commentaries opiniones y criticas estas ultimas siempre y cuando las tenga bien merecidas recuerden que su opinion es importante **

**Gracias por leer este fic **

**Por el tiempo que invirtieron tambien **

**Gracias por el apoyo que me han brindado asi como gracias a todas (os) aquellos que han leido algunas de mis historias no saben cuanto estimo su apoyo**

**Cuidense y que esten bien**

**Att:OBITO**


End file.
